Marital Bliss Indeed
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: (Sequel to "Marital Bliss: Or Not) "Do you have any idea how awkward it was for me to be married to your girlfriend?" Or, to simply put it, Levi decides to play matchmaker.


**A/N: This is a sequel to Marital Bliss (Or Not). I would recommend reading that one first before reading this one.**

* * *

Levi and Hanji strode down the streets, the everyday life of the town slowly settling down as the sun began its descent. Both scouts were in fact in a good mood. They had successfully completed their mission: Jaque Bosh had been delivered safely to his uncle, and Emilie had been dumped rather unceremoniously at her father's feet. The payment had been delivered to them both, something that Levi knew Erwin Smith would appreciate. Plus, they had even enjoyed a bit of their vacation as a result. That was something that Erwin had not foreseen, but neither Hanji or Levi were complaining.

The thought of their commander made Levi frown thoughtfully. He looked at his surroundings, noting that they were right near a blacksmith's shop. The sound of heavy metal being pounded was easy to hear, along with the roar of the furnace. Feeling the slight heat, even from such a small distance, Levi received a rather impulsive idea. Glancing at Hanji, he stopped walking. "Here," he said, holding out his hand. "Give me the ring."

Hanji stopped walking to glance at him with confusion. However, her hand strayed to her false wedding ring, already wiggling it off. "Why? What are you going to do with it?"

He nodded to the blacksmith shop they were in front of. "I'm going to melt it down," he said.

Hanji recoiled back as if she had been smacked, hand placed over her ring protectively. "What?" she demanded, horrified. "No! It's a perfectly good ring! I know we aren't technically married, but I like this ring and intend to keep it!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm going to melt it down so they can forge both of our weddings rings into a better one," he said.

Hanji frowned, eyeing him. "Forge a new ring for what?"

"So I can give it to Erwin," he stated simply.

Hanji's eyes narrowed. "Uh, Levi, no offence, but the commander is kinda mine now, so back off."

Levi withdrew his hand, glaring at her as he resisted the urge to throttle his once fake wife. "Not for Erwin in that way!" he hissed. "I'm going to give the ring to Erwin so that he can give the ring to you."

Hanji slowly blinked, eyeing him with confusion. "You want to melt our rings down and forge a new one so that you can give it to Erwin, who in turn will give it to me?" She stared. "I've heard of less complicated plans before, Levi."

"You both need decent rings if you're going to become official," Levi said simply. "Think of this as a way of me contributing to your relationship."

"You're contributing to my own relationship life by melting down our wedding bands, the very symbol of our marriage?" She paused. "Or, our false marriage?"

Levi rubbed his forehead. "Just give me the ring," he said. "I won't ask nicely this time."

"You didn't ask nicely before," Hanji muttered. However, she pulled off her ring and tossed it to Levi, who caught it rather quickly. Levi strode over to the blacksmiths shop and placed his order in. The sweltering heat hit him as he entered, placing both of his rings in the blacksmith's hands. He shuddered as the grimy hands touched his own, but he refrained from commenting on the filth.

"You know," Hanji spoke up as she came to stand by him. "Not every boyfriend likes to see his girlfriend wearing her ex-husband's wedding rings."

Levi smirked. "But this way, when I see that ring on your finger, I can remember those three, blissful days of our marriage." He huffed. "It's about time the commander pops the question anyway. This will be just the push he needs."

Hanji flicked his hair. "Aw, and to think that you are meddling in my love life."

"I just want to get this over with so that you two can make your relationship public," Levi muttered. "Plus, it'll be worth it to see Moblit stutter around in confusion as he tries to figure out what happened to our own 'marriage'."

Hanji chuckled at the amusing thought. "Yes, the entire base thinks that we are married at this point."

"Worse yet, they might think Erwin is a polygamist," Levi stated.

The blacksmith raised an eyebrow at the odd conversation, yet he wisely stayed silent as he fired up the forge.

* * *

Erwin Smith raised an eyebrow at the velvet box placed in front of him. He glanced up at Levi who was standing before him, his arms folded. "I don't know what to say," he started.

"Say yes," Levi said.

Erwin smirked. "That sounded more like a threat."

"Do you have any idea how awkward it was for me to be married to your girlfriend?" Levi demanded.

"No more awkward than you forcefully bathing her," Erwin commented dryly.

"And I am still going to uphold that tradition," Levi said with a smug grin. He leaned over and pushed the box closer to Erwin. "Now, open it and see the wonderful ring that I bought for your future wife."

Erwin's smirk turned into a grin. "Yes, because I would love to look at my wife's wedding band and be reminded that it was you, not me, that bought it for her."

Levi shrugged, actually looking amused. "Hanji said something along those lines a while ago. Shows that you two are already perfect for eachother." He snorted. "Not that I believe in that sort of stuff. But if anyone deserves you, it's Four-Eyes. And if anyone can tolerate her antics, it's you."

Erwin chuckled as he opened the box and eyed the gold ring inside. A rather simple ring, three tiny diamonds adorned it, embedded in the gold. "This is not the same ring I gave to you," he said thoughtfully.

Levi shook his head. "Nope. I melted that one down and used it to make this," here, he tossed Erwin a different wedding band. "This one is yours."

Erwin eyed the simple gold wedding ring, noting the fine detail. "How thoughtful for you to plan ahead."

Levi shrugged once more. "I have to. But no matter how many planning I have made, life will always find a way to disrupt it all." He leaned forward on the desk. "These are uncertain times, and who's to say what tomorrow will bring, or what will happen on the next expedition? All I know is that having someone you trust by your side is the greatest assurance you will ever have. I would rather move forward, taking risks, instead of playing it safe and regretting every careful step I ever took. I would rather look back with no regrets, and I extend the same hope to you."

Erwin eyed him thoughtfully, a small frown on his face. Finally, he glanced down with a sigh. "What is it like to be married to her?"

Levi smirked. "Chaotic. Just the type of life you need. You'll enjoy it, and I was only married to her for three days."

Erwin chuckled. "Well then, I will try to last longer than you."

"She's a good kisser," Levi started.

Erwin's smile vanished. "Levi," he warned.

"Or so I'm told," Levi finished with a devious grin. He promptly left the room, calling over his shoulder, "You'll have to let me know if it's true or not."

Erwin resisted the urge to chase after the captain and demand just what happened on the honeymoon, but he stayed rooted in his seat for several moments. Fingering the gold, diamond ring, he got up and walked to his window. He watched the activity below, gathering his thoughts.

He heard his office door open, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Hanji enter the room. "Oh," she said with sudden interest, picking up the simple ring that Levi had left for him to wear. "What's this?"

Erwin smiled. "Levi gave that to me."

Hanji scowled, glaring at the ring as if she wished to melt it. "I told that little pipsqueak to stay away," she growled, tossing the ring over her shoulder. Erwin watched with faint amusement as the gold wedding band bounced and rolled into a dark corner.

"Sorry dear, but you won't be needing that since you're with me now," she said firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

Erwin sighed. "Pity, because Levi made that for you to give to me."

Hanji's frown deepened as she absorbed those thoughts. She shrugged. "Oh, that thoughtful little pipsqueak." She smirked. "So, where's my welcome back gift?"

Erwin grinned, striding towards her. "If you ask nicely," he said, pulling her close and rubbing his hand up and down her back. "You just might get it."

Hanji pouted, looking up at him as she pressed closer. "Hm, so may I please receive my welcome back gift?"

Erwin chuckled, nuzzling her neck. He smirked as he heard her sigh. "Better, but I'm still not too sure if you deserve it. After all, you are married."

"Eh, forget my husband," she said, cocking her head as he pulled back just slightly. "We already went through the divorce process."

"How tragic," he said, his amusement growing.

"Yes, but now I am a free woman," she said, tugging on his shirt collar teasingly. Her fingers lightly stroked his chest before travelling up to lightly caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Shouldn't you wait the appropriate three weeks before pursuing a new relationship?" he teased.

She bounced on her toes, her face now inches from him. "I'm an impatient woman," she said. "I gave it three hours."

"Maybe you should wait a little longer," he said, his hands now straying to her hips. He smiled at the annoyed look she was giving him.

"You are such a tease," she grumbled. "And this is the worst welcome back gift ever."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," Erwin said, his lips brushing up against hers before he pulled her closer into a deeper embrace. Hanji wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss between them. Erwin's grip around the ring he was still holding nearly slipped from his grasp. A small, dim thought occurred to him; Levi was right, she was a good kisser.

He just had no intention of sharing that particular detail.

They pulled back, and Hanji was smiling up at him. "I think I like this," she said, still holding onto him.

"It's getting a bit better," Erwin promised. Now, he held up the ring, displaying it to her. Hanji's eyes widened as she took in the ring before her, glancing up at him before letting out a squeal, jumping into his arms and kissing him once more. Erwin stumbled, his back now pressed up against the wall, still holding her in his arms.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, kissing him again.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked, breathless as she pulled back.

She chuckled. "Ask me properly and we'll see. I'm a traditional girl."

He smiled. "So I am told." He gently placed her down and took her hands in his own. Getting down on one knee, he held out the ring. "So, what do you say?" Erwin asked. "Want to get married and be my wife?"

* * *

Ivan looked up as his inn door opened with a loud bang, and a familiar, brown haired woman came rushing in. She was followed by a different looking man who seemed amused at her antics.

Dread filled him as he recognized who she was and the damage she had caused to his inn before.

"Innkeeper!" she announced. "I would like to stay here for my honeymoon!"

Ivan only had eyes for the brown haired woman, his eyes wide with fright. It didn't even occur to him, yet, that she was with a different man altogether. All that he could think about was the bullet holes in his wall and how room 13 was the only available room for tonight.

"Oh no," he muttered, slumping into his chair helplessly.


End file.
